Computer monitoring systems are often used to manage various devices in a network. The systems may gather information about network devices, such as client or server computers, and display the current status of the devices. In some embodiments, the monitoring systems may also be capable of modifying or configuring the various devices.
Computer monitoring systems are often deployed in a network environment of a company or other enterprise. The computer monitoring system may be used by information technology professionals to manage large numbers of devices in a centralized manner.